


Gucci gang

by babieken



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, TA Jaehwan, Who Am I Kidding?, camboy!ravi, camboy!wonshik, studend Wonshik, uhh... college au sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: Camboy Wonshik. that's it. that's the tweet.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Gucci gang

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my CUTIE GORGEOUS AMAZING BEAUTIFUL TALENTED SMART BRILLIANT WIFE mairieux for beta'ing this cursed work....  
> I think we all know what song the title is from.... (me: doesn't actually remember* okay but he used it multiple times in songs right?)

“... fuck” Jaehwan groaned under his breath, his wrist trembling as it moved up and down his hard length. Eyes glued to the screen with the brightness turned all the way up and the quality as high as he dared. The only reason he wasn’t watching the stream in 1080p was that he didn’t trust the shitty wifi in his apartment.

The perfect man on the screen moaned, deep voice trembling as he rode his fancy dildo.

Where did he even get it? Black with streaks of gold and Gucci logo. That had to be custom made. Who the fuck even has a Gucci dildo? Jaehwan did have to admit that the man deserved to be dripping in gold. his toned bronze thighs shook as he lowered his perfect round ass down on the toy torturously slow. Thin gold body-chain dangling around his hips as moved.

Jaehwan was always impressed with the guy’s physical strength. 

The view was just so perfect, guxxiboy_93 surely knew his angles. He was on his knees with the camera facing his side, catching a bit of his back, just enough to see the slide. His hands digging into the mattress beside his ankles as his hips moved back and forth. His head was thrown back showing off his long pretty neck. He wasn’t afraid to show off and he knew how to put on a show.

Jaehwan didn’t believe in ‘perfect.’ No one was perfect.

But this boy, guxxiboy_93, he was perfect. Jaehwan could admit that to himself at least. A long thin body that was full in all the right places, smooth tan skin that glistened under the dim light in the room like it was oiled up, and tattoos. Not too many, but each one was sitting on the man’s skin like it was made just for him. A few texts and quotes here and there, the most noticeable one being ‘YOLO You only live once’ in a flowing script font on his collarbone, a large image of the goddess Nike on his left ribs, a phoenix on his right forearm and a rose and another greek mythological figure on the inside of his wrist. Jaehwan thought he saw a new one under his right forearm. 

With one hand still on the bed for leverage, the perfect boy brought his other hand up, dragging it down his toned chest, purposefully avoiding his clamped nipples. The hand traveled down to his stomach, fingers moving smoothly on the bumps on his abs. His dick bouncing up and down as he rides the dildo, still untouched since the beginning of the stream. 

The things Jaehwan would do to touch those abs. He was already paying a good amount of money for a VIP subscription. 

Jaehwan squeezed the base of his dick, he couldn’t come now, it would ruin the experience.

Guxxiboy never spoke in his streams or videos. He would moan, groan, whine, whimper and even giggle, but he never spoke. He also never showed his face. Jaehwan didn’t know if he wanted to see the man’s face. He was curious, of course, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle it if the man’s face was as sexy as the rest of him. 

Jaehwan watched the golden chains hanging from the nipple clamps. God this man should be kept in a museum. It’s such a nice aesthetic.

As if reading Jaehwan’s mind, the camboy grabbed the chain pulling it down for a few seconds then letting it go. Repeat. His abs flexing and his dick twitching every time the chain was being pulled. 

Jaehwan was torn, he didn’t know where to look. He was so fucking close.

The boy picked up a small Versace medal and hung it on the chain. A weight to keep constant pressure pulling down on the nipple clamps. Sometimes Jaehwan wondered why the boy called himself guxxiboy while he had more Versace than Gucci.

A long groan left the boy’s mouth as soon as he let go of the weight and it started pulling his nipples. He sped up his hips, his movements getting sloppy and out of rhythm. He was close.

That was always the best part and the reason Jaehwan held back until the end.

The gorgeous man came with a loud cry, toes curled and his whole body trembling as white streaks shoot on the bed making a mess. Jaehwan thought about how he wouldn’t mind licking that up, and came with the thought of swallowing the perfect boy’s cum.

The man would always lower himself down on the dildo -if that was how he was cumming- and sit on it while his body came down. Chest rising and falling as he panted, hands roaming all over his own body. 

He removed the medal and unclamped his nipples, the buds looking angry red and puffed. They must be so sensitive. 

He touched one of them with the soft pad of his finger and hissed loud enough for the camera to catch. Another bead of cum dripped out of his spent dick. He picked it up with the same finger and brought it up to his face. Jaehwan couldn’t see his face sadly, but he heard the pop when he pulled the finer out and the moan that left his mouth after.

“Shit,” Jaehwan cursed. 

And just like always, the boy crawled towards the camera and ended the stream only after doing the rock-on gesture.

“I say that’s money well spent,” Jaehwan murmured to himself as he closed the tab, setting the laptop on the bed to go clean up before he came back to do some actual work.

Being a TA meant he had to do a lot of time-consuming work. Meaning that tonight he was listening to the assignments and writing notes about each one. The professor only listened to small bits and trusted Jaehwan’s judgment and relying on his notes. Or he was too unbothered to check them himself thoroughly. Either way, Jaehwan felt responsible and wanted to analyze all of the compositions carefully and give a fair opinion. Thankfully he didn’t have many left to analyze. He had actually gotten through most of them earlier, wanting to watch the scheduled stream without much stress and guilt.

He came back from the bathroom, in a fresh T-shirt and shorts.

“Kay… let’s see,” He said, dropping on the bed, and grabbing his headphones.

The first two were really bland. They were like one of those repetitive songs you hear in old stores that are so annoying you pity the workers. C- Would do.

The next one was good. The student was obviously in a hurry, but they knew how to bullshit their way into doing shit last minute. Jaehwan respected that. Been there, done that. A solid B+ in his humble opinion. It was the professor who did the final marking but they usually matched Jaehwan’s, so he wrote them under his notes confidently.

The fourth one was… really good. Jaehwan found himself listening to it over and over again forgetting he should do analysis on different aspects of the composition. It was really catchy and the kind of beat that felt like it penetrates your skin and runs into your blood. Jaehwan was already impressed. Time to listen to the multitrack separately.

The program everyone was supposed to use would provide a multitrack that separated all the different instruments in a music file. 

There was an interesting sound deep in the background that Jaehwan couldn’t exactly pinpoint. He couldn’t tell what instrument it was, if it was an instrument. It sounded like a human voice. This person used so many layers… Jaehwan just had to find the layer for that specific track.

‘Uh...uhh...ah…’

_No fucking way._

_.._

“What did you think about this one?” Professor Choi asked. Jaehwan was lost in thoughts.

“Oh, uh… this one was… not bad. Could be better in my opinion,” he blurted. He had been distracted all morning and he barely got any sleep.

There was no question that voice in the background of that student’s composition was guxxiboys_93’s voice. Jaehwan even knew what date!

His mind was swimming with questions. _Who was that student?_ Kim Wonshik. Didn’t ring a bell the class had about 50 students. Was he guxxiboy_93? Was he a fan? Jaehwan was losing his mind and he didn’t need Professor Choi to annoy him with questions while he could simply look at his notes that were written in more detail.

Jaehwan just wished the Ptofessor would give him the results so he could submit them on the website. He didn’t have any classes until 3 but he had some of his own assignments he wanted to start working on. And think about the fact that guxxiboy_93 is somewhere in the class he’s a TA in.

“I really like this one,” The professor spoke again. Jaehwan snapped his head towards the screen and wasn’t surprised to see which track the professor Choi was talking about.

“Me too, it’s really… Creative,” Jaehwan agreed and then started to silently pray the professor doesn’t listen to the multitrack. Why did the guy even put that in? Didn’t he realize they could find out? Or did he not care? 

“Kim Wonshik,” the older read the name from the title. “Ask him to stay after class is over today,” Jaehwan’s blood ran cold. This was not happening. Wait, shouldn’t he be happy?

“Sir, I don’t know who he is,”

“I know. Just call his name when the class is over.” The prof said, giving Jaehwan a bunch of documents to organize. Jaehwan sighed and not for the first time regretted all the life decisions that got him to that moment.

..

To say Jaehwan was nervous was an understatement. The clock was ticking seemingly faster than usual. Jaehwan was starting to sweat. He didn’t even know why he was so nervous. He kept talking himself into relaxing but it barely works. Like, what are the chances that it’s the guy himself and not a ‘fan’ like Jaehwan? The guy seems to be rich already with all those jewelry, he didn’t exactly scream broke college student.

Before Jaehwan realized it professor Choi was dismissing the class. It was time.

Jaehwan cleared his throat and called. “Uh... is Kim Wonshik here?”

“He’s up there,” a guy in baggy pants and a beanie said while walking out of the class, pointing towards the other end of the class. Jaehwan followed the guy’s finger and saw a blurry figure in the far back seemingly staring at him with a raised hand. Jaehwan needed new contact lenses.

“Stay after class please,” Jaehwan called louder hoping the guy would hear over the commotion of 40 people trying to leave the class as soon as possible. Jaehwan busied himself with gathering the lesson sheets and papers when he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Jaehwan looked up slowly. The man in front of him was tall and lean. Ripped jeans and Nike air max. He was wearing a huge bright orange hoodie that almost reached his thighs. Jaehwan eventually got his face. The boy had a long face and long nose, a forehead that went on forever. His short bangs were barely covering it. He had the smallest most adorable mouth Jaehwan had seen. And his eyes, possibly his cutest feature, were a warm shade of brown with droopy lids that made him look sleepy and adorable and they were decorated with round thin pair of specs. His caramel skin was glowing under the bright lights of the classroom.

_No. no no no. hell no._

“Kim Wonshik right?” Professor Choi called cheerfully behind Jaehwan who was frozen in his spot staring at the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen his whole miserable life.

“Yes, professor Choi,” the boy spoke in his impossibly deep voice. Jaehwan thought he would pass out any second. “Am I in trouble?” the pretty boy -Wonshik- asked, his hands curled into the single pocket in front of his hoodie.

 _God,_ he looked so small and shy….

This can’t possibly be the same person who rides an Xlarge dildo touches himself all over. The skin tone and body type matching or not.

“No son, quite the contrary. You did really good on your last assignment, I don’t see this kind of talent everyday,” Wonshik’s cheek heat up and blushed a deep red as dropped head low.

“Thank you, sir,” he managed to say after taking a few short breaths. Jaehwan must be hallucinating. This person can not be real. Camboy or not.

“Now the reason I called you here is that I have an extra assignment for you,” Professor walked over the desk towards Wonshik and handed him a piece of paper. Then he walked towards Jaehwan and gave him one too. Jaehwan had to shake himself out of his shock to take the sheet from the older. Why was he giving Jaehwan the assignment sheet?

“I want you two to partner up for this assignment,”

“What?” Wonshik asked with wide eyes.

“Professor, I am a grad student, how does this even work?” Jaehwan asked looking back and forth between the professor and the paper in his hand.

“This isn’t completely related to school, but it would be great for your resume in the future. This is an opportunity!” he clapped his hands in front of his with a grin on his face. “Plus you both have things to learn from each other. Wonshik can use your knowledge and experience and you can use his creativity and fresh taste,”

_did he just call me tasteless and uncreative?_ Jaehwan was speechless. This just came out of nowhere. He was still too shocked over meeting the mysterious boy for the first time and then the professor dropping a huge extra assignment on them without a heads up was the cherry on top.

“Thank you, professor Choi, I will work hard,” Wonshik who was silent this whole time suddenly spoke and then bowed to the professor.

“Good,” the older smiled and then averted his eyes to Jaehwan. “I assume you will be doing the same. And take care of your junior,”

“Of course professor,” Jaehwan shook his head and bowed as the professor left the class. He let out a breath when the door closed behind the professor. Then he remembered the other boy in the room with him. He looked over at him to catch him watching him but he looked down as soon as Jaehwan caught him. God help Jaehwan.

“So… this just happened,” Jaehwan chuckled nervously.

“I will do my best sunbaenim, please take care of me,” The boy said as he bowed 90 degrees to Jaehwan. Jaehwan wanted to scream.

“Please don’t… call me that,” The boy looked up at him with doe confused eyed. Was he about to pout? Oh no. “Call me hyung,”

“O..okay hyung,” He nodded. Jaehwan couldn’t stand in that room anymore or he would combust. He needed to get to his apartment, take a shower and go to bed and pretend like none of this happened.

“I..uh.. Gotta go,” Jaehwan grabbed his bag was ready to flee.

“Shouldn’t we exchange numbers hyung?” Wonshik asked shyly. Goddammit.

“Shit… yeah,” Jaehwan murmured, making a beeline towards Wonshik and taking his phone without meeting his eyes. The phone case was striped on red, green and gold.

“Gucci,” jaehwan murmured unintentionally. He had seen those colors so much he could tell where they were from anywhere.

“Pardon?” Wonshik choked on his spit.

“What?” _Oh shit. He heard_. “Uh…. your… phone case. It’s G..Gucci right?” Jaehwan stuttered.

“Yes hyung. It’s Gucci,” Wonshik answered, voice deep and low, looking up to meet Jaehwan’s eyes.

_Fuck._

Jaehwan didn’t consider himself a shy person. Not even close, but this boy was making him feel things… Jaehwan didn’t feel like himself around him and he met him two minutes ago.

..

Jaehwan had convinced himself that Wonshik wasn’t guxxiboy_93. Because he wasn’t. The boy was extremely shy and easily flustered. Wonshik and guxxiboy had very different vibes! There was no way in all heaven and hell that they were the same person.

Or so Jaehwan kept repeating to himself like a mantra. He would believe it eventually if he repeated it enough. He had to.

They had texted -Wonshik had texted asking when is _hyung_ free- and came up with a date they were both okay with.

It was 3 days after their first meeting. 

If anyone ever asked what Jaehwan was doing the night before their scheduled meeting Jaehwan would tell them that he spend some quality time studying and composing and finished a book he had been reading for the past week. He would say it without blinking and it wouldn’t be anywhere near the truth.

As if Jaehwan wasn’t already losing his goddamn mind, a notification told him there would be a ‘juicy stream that you don’t want to miss. XOXO Guxxiboy_93’ on Wednesday at 9 pm sharp. Jaehwan would rather lose an arm than miss that.

He did not see the ghost of Wonshik’s face on the hidden face of Guxxiboy. He did not close his eyes and imagine Wonshik’s tiny lips around his dick looking up at him through his lashes. And he certainly did not cum twice during a 17 minutes stream and moan Wonshik’s name.

He did none of that.

So here Jaehwan was, standing awkwardly in the middle of Wonshik’s seemingly normal apartment’s living room feeling like he has entered another dimension of reality.

“Can I get you anything hyung?” Wonshik asked tenderly from the kitchen. “I’ve got beer, diet coke, some energy drink,”

“Water.” Jaehwan blurted, looking at the boy standing in front of him in grey sweatpants and fuzzy grey sucks and charcoal turtleneck that was two sizes too big for him. He had sweater paws for God’s sake! How was Jaehwan supposed to keep his shit together? Oh, and did he mention the round specs? Again? Were they even real? And his hair looked freshly washed and damp falling onto his forehead and making him look even softer.

Jaehwan was in hell. A hell he walked into it with his own feet. He should’ve declined when Wonshik said he has good equipment in his place. But who was Jaehwan kidding, it wouldn’t really make a difference where they were the younger would make him want to crawl out of his own skin.

“Here hyung,” Jaehwan yelped and almost smacked Wonshik’s hand. It would get a whole other level of awkward if he wet his pants 5 minutes after arriving.

“S..sorry hyung I didn’t mean to startle you,” Wonshik said looking down at his hands. Jaehwan could see the dust of pink on his cheeks.

Fuck shit fuck.

“No no I was just lost in thoughts,” Jaehwan waved it off and took the glass from wonshik taking a sip shakily. “Alright, where are we doing this?” Jaehwan winced at his own words as soon as they left his mouth. 

Wonshik pointed at a door on the left corner. “There. It’s my mini studio,”

Jaehwan noticed there were 3 doors in total. One was the studio, one the bathroom, and the other must be his bedroom. A college student affording a two-bedroom apartment without a roommate and getting some supposedly good composing equipment? Hm….

‘Mini studio didn’t do the room justice. It was a fully equipped and nicely decorated studio. There were purple neon lights in one corner, a cozy looking sofa, a fluffy carpet, and most importantly, a big desk with an iMac, recording mic and a mixing board.

“Wow… are you sure you’re not signed under some huge label already?” Jaehwan was in awe.

Wonshik chuckled, touched his neck and looked down shyly.

This should be fun.

..

It was actually fun. Like no joke. The professor had a point when he said Wonshik has some fresh taste. He had not been in the education system as long as Jaehwan so hadn’t been ruined yet. But he was also inexperienced and reckless so that was where Jaehwan came in.

“You’re really something, Kim Wonshik,” Jaehwan said, looking at the younger proudly. They had been working only for a couple of hours but they already had a solid concept and a rough demo. They actually worked really well together.

Wonshik honest to god giggled and hid his face behind the collar of his turtleneck.

“Cute….” Jaehwan murmured without realizing it. He mentally slapped himself and continued. “Seriously though. How did you afford all of this? Rich parents?” 

“No, not all. You were kind of right when you said I’m signed with a label. I have been making music from a very young age uploading them under a pseudonym. I got my first offer at 17.” He explained.

“Oh…” Jaehwan was amazed. This boy was really fucking talented. He was gonna make it big one day. “Wow, dude… that’s amazing,” Jaehwan was suddenly hit with the realization that maybe Wonshik really isn’t guxxiboy.

He had been selling his song since 17! He wouldn’t need to stream porn. Was Jaehwan disappointed? Maybe. But that did not change the fact that Kim Wonshik was the hottest and cutest boy Jaehwan had ever met. And the most talented of course. Guxxiboy or not, he would kiss him at any moment. 

Now that he was thinking about it, Jaehwan hadn’t thought about Guxxiboy ever since he stepped into the studio room. All he thought about and saw was Wonshik.

Wonshik stretched his arms above his head, his shirt moving up and revealing a tan stomach. Jaehwan blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

There was a tattoo peeking out on the younger’s hip bone. Feathers. Nike...

“I need a drink, do want something hyung?” Wonshik asked getting up from his seat hands still stretched above his head.

Jaehwan only snapped out of his frozen state when Wonshik eventually lowered his hands, the tattoo disappearing under the shirt again.

“Beer… yeah, I’ll have a beer,” Jaehwan tried his hardest not to stutter. Wonshik nodded with a smile and left the room. Jaehwan’s forehead hit the desk, minding the expensive keyboard of course. Why was this happening? Why was God testing him like that?

Wonshik came back a minute later with one beer bottle and one glass of red wine. Jaehwan took the beer while looking at the glass in Wonshik’s other hand in amusement.

“Oh sorry, did you want wine too hyung? I think I forgot to mention I had that,” Wonshik asked hurriedly.

“No no no, I am not a wine person, to be honest. I’m kinda surprised you are,” Jaehwan took a sip of his beer, looking at the boy sitting in front of him. “Actually I’m not,”

“What?” Wonshik laughed, taking a sip of his own drink. He looked really nice holding a wine glass. There was something about it….

“I don’t know, Ignore me, I don’t know what I’m saying most of the times,” Jaehwan waved a hand and busying himself by taking a big chug of his drink. Was it the lighting of the room or were Wonshik’s cheeks getting rosy?

“Hyung don’t say that! You’re very intelligent,” Wonshik said with a pout. A goddamn pout. He brought his feet up on the desk chair hugging his knees to his chest with his free hand. “There are so many things I wanna learn from you,”

Jaehwan had to physically hold himself back from getting up and kissing Wonshik’s pout away right there.

“I really like you hyung,” Wonshik said, eyes glued to his knees as he hugged his knees closer.

Jaehwan felt his brain shut down. All systems down including his verbal communication system.

“It’s okay hyung you don’t have to say anything,”

“Wonshik you’re-” Jaehwan’s brain finally rebooted but before he got to finish the younger interrupted.

“Gucci boy 93, yeah,” He sighed. That was not what Jaehwan wanted to say but hearing it was not any less shocking even though he already knew it. “I could tell you knew the second saw me,”

“Well, I mean-”

“You caught the hidden audio right? I actually put it there hoping you would catch it but this is not how I pictured things to go and you’re clearly uncomfortable,” 

“Listen, I-” 

“I just wanna say I’m sorry for putting you in this position, we don’t have to work together if you don’t want I’ll talk to professor-”

“ _Jesus_ Wonshik will you _ever_ shut up?” Jaehwan snapped after being ignored 3 times. Wonshik’s mouth snapped shut looking at Jaehwan with round eyes.

“I am not uncomfortable, Jesus… I was just surprised? And mostly I was confused, I couldn’t figure out if I was projecting or was it actually you because,” He took a deep breath rubbing his hands on his face before continuing, “Because _god,_ look at you! You’re the dorkiest, cutest boy I’ve ever laid eyes on! My brain just couldn’t, and still can’t comprehend how this shy sweet boy become that sex god!?”

“Wait...you’re not disgusted by me?” Wonshik asked with shiny hopeful eyes. Wonshik was the human version of a puppy. His grip over his knees loosened and he lowered his legs from the desk.

“No! Are you kidding? I could kiss you right now!” Okay maybe Jaehwan didn’t mean to say that but he could blame it on the beer. Even though it was just one bottle. Half-finished.

“You… you would?” he asked with the most adorable look on his face.

“If you wanted me to,” Jaehwan breathed. He was already panting and they haven’t even moved from their sweats.

“I want to. I want you,” Jaehwan didn’t need more confirmation, he pulled wonshik’s chair close until their lips crashed.

Wonshik tasted like red wine and something sugary. Jaehwan couldn’t get enough.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about your lips… from the moment... I saw you,” Jaehwan panted between their kiss. Wonshik smiled.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about yours since last semester,” He breathed on Jaehwan’s lips and caught the older’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking into his mouth like a lollipop. 

“Wait what? We didn’t have a class together last semester,” Jaehwan raised a brow.

“I saw you leaving your Tuesday class every week,”

“Oh my god,” Jaehwan started laughing. “Did you take the class on purpose?”

“I couldn’t if I wanted to, it’s a compulsory course. It was a happy coincidence to see the cute boy from the class 2B is my TA,” Wonshik said looking too pleased with himself.

“So you’re saying it was fate?” Jaehwan teased.

“I’m saying kiss me until I forget my own name,” Wonshik groaned into his lips.

“Aye-aye, captain,” Jaehwan grabbed a fistful of Wonshik’s hair, pulled him and did just that.

.. 

Epilogue + smut

“Look at you,” Jaehwan whispered in Wonshik’s ear, looked at his reflection through the mirror “So gorgeous,” Wonshik shuddered, a broken moan vibrating through his chest. Jaehwan roaming Wonshik’s naked body (save from the ‘fake’ glasses and the fuzzy socks) with his eyes and hands as Wonshik rode his dick straddling his thighs. Jaehwan wrapped a protective arm around the younger’s chest while the other held his hip guiding him up and down. Both on their knees with Wonshik’s spread around Jaehwans with his back to the older.

“Jaehwan,” He whimpered, hole twitching around Jaehwan’s length, making the elder curse under his breath.

“Fuck… _Wonshik_.”

..

_It didn’t take long for things to escalate, with both boys being desperate for each other._

_“Jaeh..hwan hyung,” Wonshik panted between the kiss making Jaehwan lose his mind with the way he called his name. He wanted to make the younger scream it._

_“Wonshik,” He smirked, licking the younger’s lips playfully. “I wish I was the kind of person would take things slow, taking you out first and being all cute and shit but I want you so fucking bad right now,” Jaehwan said breathlessly as Wonshik left open-mouthed kissed at the corner of his mouth and jaw. He was insatiable. “Can we fuck now and do the date thing later?” Wonshik froze, lips glued to Jaehwan’s jaw. After a couple of seconds, he pulled back looking at Jaehwan with wide glossy eyes._

_“You… you would take me on a date?” he asked hesitantly._

_“Yeah?”_

_“But why?”_

_“What do mean why? Because I like you, why else?”_

_“But, I’m a… camboy,”_

_“Since when are camboys prohibited to date?”_

_“What, no, I mean… don’t you mind it?”_

_“No! I fucking love it!” Wonshik didn’t let him go on any further, pulling him into another heated kiss._

_They eventually made it out of the studio to take things further in a more comfortable place._

_“By the way, why did you start doing it? Just curious,” Jaehwan asked, shrugging._

_“Doing porn?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Long story short, we were short on money. I gave it a try and liked it so I didn’t stop.” Jaehwan would ask who ‘we’ was but he figured that’s a story for another time._

_The room looked exactly like in the stream. A queen-size bed, cream sheets with beige and golden designs. A drawer beside the huge window across the bed and… a mirror wall._

_The wall on the right side was three huge mirrors glued to the wall in a way you could barely see the line separating them._

_“Shit,” Jaehwan cursed, mouth hanging open._

_“You like it?” Wonshik asked excitedly. He was so adorable, what the hell?_

_“You bet your gorgeous ass I do!”_

..

“God, Wonshik,” Jaehwan groaned, one hand around Wonshik’s throat. Not squeezing, just holding his head up and forward so he wouldn’t miss the show that was himself getting fucked on his knees. His other hand holding the boy’s sharp hip firmly as he fucked him without missing a beat. Wonshik’s deep moans have filled the room like music. Jaehwan kissed the tattoo on the back of Wonshik’s neck.

“H..hyung, please,” Wonshik choked on his words as Jaehwan sped up without a warning. 

“Can you cum like this Wonshikie?” Jaehwan asked, knowing full well that he can. He tilted Wonshik’s head to the side using the hand on his neck. “Can you cum for me like this?” He whispered the words sweetly into the younger’s ear. Wonshik cried out, nails digging into Jaehwan’s forearm.

“ _Can you_?” Jaehwan ran his hand the was around Wonshik’s neck down, tracing the YOLO tattoo first, then lightly touched a brown perked up nipple, making the younger shiver, and then the Nike tattoo, Jaehwan’s favorite. He dragged his fingernails on the skin, not hard enough to leave a long term mark but enough to leave pink lines on the skin for a few minutes. Wonshik hissed, His free hand coming up to curl into Jaehwan’s hair. 

Jaehwan was so focused and drowned in Wonshik that he almost didn’t realize how close he was himself. But it was fine, Wonshik was literally seconds away from cumming. Jaehwan gathered all his strength and fucked into the younger as hard as he could. His back and thighs were gonna hurt like hell later but he gave zero fucks.

Jaehwan tilted his head and bit into the soft skin of the back of Wonshik’s neck, right on the tattoo. Wonshik gasped sharply, making eye contact with him through the mirror and came spilling on the bed, thighs shaking with every thrust Jaehwan punched in him.

“Hyung,” Wonshik begged, he was curling into himself his walls becoming over sensitive. 

The term sent Jaehwan over the edge, coming inside the condom to the point he felt it might overflow. 

“Wonshik, fuck fuck fuck,” he cursed, pulling out slowly. Wonshik dropped on the bed still trembling with the aftershocks. Jaehwan took a few deep breaths then leaned down and kissed Wonshik’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back,” he just wanted to discard the condom and get a clean towel to clean them both with.

The scene welcoming him back made his heart melt. Wonshik snuggled up into the sheets, his face shoved into the pillow making him look 10 times softer. Jaehwan was pouting without realizing it.

“What?” Wonshik lifted his head looking at Jaehwan with sleepy eyes and messy hair. Where did the glasses go?

“Nothing, just admiring how adorable you are,” Jaehwan cooed, climbing onto the bed with a towel in his hand.

“It tickles!” Wonshik shrieked as soon as the towel touch his lower belly.

He was ticklish. Kim Wonshik, 6ft tall, tan, impressive abs, tattoos, was ticklish.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Jaehwan half-joked. He knew it wouldn’t be long until the statement would be 100% true. If things went well in the future of course. He hoped, oh he hoped so bad that they would.

He continued cleaning the younger while purposely tickling him on his more sensitive areas that appeared to be his hip bones and lower belly.

“No no please, don’t,” Wonshik was laughing, tears already running down his cute round cheeks.

They eventually cleaned up and changed the sheets and were cuddled up under soft sheets. Jaehwan was running gentle fingers through Wonshik’s silky black hair. The younger suddenly looked up from where his head was resting on Jaehwan’s chest. 

“Hyung?” 

Jaehwan hummed in reply.

“Do you really like me?” Jaehwan was taken aback by the sudden question.

“Of course I do!” He replied sincerely, caressing the youngers cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“But… I’m… I’m not how you imagined me to be,”

Jaehwan took a deep breath. “Wonshik, I did not imagine you in any certain way. You’re not gucciboy 93. You are but that’s not who you are. It’s only a small part,” he smiled, pecking the tip of the younger’s nose. “You’re sweet, cute, funny, madly talented, gorgeous and otherworldly hot! You drink red wine in sweats, you use your own moans as the backing track, you’re ticklish and shy and freaking adorable! I could go on forever,” 

Wonshik was hiding his red face in Jaehwan’s neck. “Please don’t,” he murmured against Jaehwan’s neck.

Jaehwan giggled and kissed the crown of his head.

“Hey, I have an idea,”

..

“Gentlemen, this is… brilliant. You guys exceeded my expectations.” professor Choi praised as he took off the headphones. “This commercial will be broadcasted at every radio station, tv channel and even social media and everyone will remember it for a long time,”

“Thank you, sir. Thanks for giving us this opportunity.” Jaehwan said, the smile not leaving his face.

“I made the right call by teaming you two up,”

“You did, sir,” Jaehwan smirked. Wonshik’s cheeks burnt red. “There’s a piece of us inside this track.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no thought head empty  
> hehehehe ^_^  
> Leave kudos if you liked this horny piece of work...... and tell me what you thought in the comments!  
> [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
